


It Took Forever (for her to come to him)

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in late season two, Elena accepts the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Took Forever (for her to come to him)

"Took you forever," he says, drink in hand, sardonic wit on display.

(And by forever he means until she was ready to be turned.)

Until she came to the conclusion that the safest--and sanest--thing to do was to make sure she would live forever when they tried to kill her.

And though Stefan, in all his righteous anger couldn't condone her willingness to sacrifice her life for all of them, he was even less forgiving when it came to the only choice left to her. So she went to Damon, because she knew he would not deny her anything she asked.

(Though he might wish he could deny her, she knew he would not.)

She stands in the doorway of his bedroom, nervously wringing her hands. "Can you think of a better way?"

"For you to keep existing? No. For you to not hate yourself? Yes. You'd be better off running to the ends of the earth, Elena."

"Yes, because that's worked so well for everyone else."

His lips lift upward in a smirk at her sarcasm. "Touche," he says, tipping his glass to her.

She comes inside the room, and closes the door slowly behind her. It's been building for months between them, the innate understanding, the steadfast uniting of their thoughts, things shared without comparing notes; just eyes meeting eyes and a small nod, or a quirk of lips, a brow lifted slightly.

It isn't just that Stefan doesn't want her to become a vampire--because she thinks he probably does; he just doesn't want to be responsible for it.

Damon takes it all in stride, without judgment, without ire.

He sets his empty glass down on the bedside table. "As long as you take my blood once a day, you'll be safe," he says and then he raises his wrist to his teeth and tears gently at the flesh.

She steps close enough to see the beads of blood bubble up on his skin and then he offers his arm to her. She takes hold of him and with a deep, fortifying breath, presses her lips to the blood before she can over think it.

Damon makes a sound and she realizes her eyes have fallen shut on instinct. She opens them and watches him watching her; she suddenly knows she hasn't come to him just for life-saving blood.

She needs something else from him as well; something that she could only have if she found the final issue that separates her forever from his brother.

"That's enough," he says, his voice deep and vaguely choked. He tugs his arm from her grasp, but she just lets the motion bring her up against his chest. She tips her head back so that she can see his eyes, lets go of his arm. She knows what he sees in her gaze, that he understands perfectly, because he repeats, "Took you forever."

She nods, and gives herself over to it. "But I'm here now," she says.

One of his hands brushes at her cheek while the other settles on her hip. "Is that all that matters?" he asks.

"I don't know; is it?" she responds and her next breath remains trapped in her chest.

It feels like it takes _him_ forever, but then he inclines his head barely to the left.

When his lips touch hers, she knows life has just begun.


End file.
